freetweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto's Brother
Makoto's Brother name was shown to be Ren Tachibana (Twitter page) (Otherwise known as Demon, Pope John Paul Starving Bowlcut Sakura Tachibaba the Sixteenth, Willy and Titan child) is quite literally, what his name implies, Makoto's little shota brother. About Ren is an estimated 6-10 year old child. He was raised in a way where he wasn't given much food and was forced to fend for himself against his older sister. He seems to communicate with his bowlcut, who he claims is called Elliot, and he whispers "the secrets of the damned." Due to his father's battle with his true self and his mother's ditzyness, he tends to wander off without anybody knowing and sells photos he collects of his older brother Makoto to the large fanbase, in return for food. His most popular customers include Miho-sensei, Haruka and Nagisa. He is often called Nagisa .2 because he clearly didn't inherit his looks from Makoto, so he has been brought into the Shota Society and obeys Lord Pico. Since he is still a kid, he doesn't understand things like "frickle frackle" and "sexy times" but is trying to learn. He can't swim. Yeah. I know, ''shocking ''that a kid in a swimming anime can't swim. Makoto has tried to drown him more than once. As far as we know, the kid is immortal. Relationships Makoto He doesn't really get along with his brother, though at times when he does things he agrees with, like messing with Rin, the two get along. Makoto has tried several times to kill his brother but most of them have failed. He always tells him that he will never be hot or get laid though the kid hasn't got a clue what the hell he means. Ran His sister, who is thought to be older than him, always takes his food and his dolls which makes him very angry. They get along now and then but are usually at odds with each other. She immitates her older brother to annoy him but really Makoto's brother could not give a shit. Parents He and his Mother get along well and tend to side with each other. She gives him ham and he loves that shit. Mommy wants him to grow up to be big and strong. He inherited his Dad's titan-ness and thus has to hide it from everyone on SNK twitter so his Dad doesn't get brutally murdered and leaves the family with all the debt he made. He thinks hes a "kool dad" Haruka "Mako nii's frickle frackle swimming buddy" is his best customer when it comes to his Makoto photo collection and tends to give him food for no reason, though usually wants pics of Makoto's abs. He's one of the few that doesn't call him a demon to his face but is thinking it. He just wants pictures of Makoto. At one point, they tried to get married cause Haru wanted a shota. Nagisa "Senpai" is the one who leads him in the way of the Shota and he tends to respect all the Nagisa's on twitter, mainly because theyre nice to him. So far, he's learned many things from him such as how to get people to believe you're kawaii and all about Lord Pico. Rei Swimming buddies that go to lessons together. He thinks he's smart because of his glasses but doesn't talk to him much. He's a better swimmer than Rei, everyones a better swimmer than Rei. Rin "Uncle Rin", "Aunty Rin" "Grandpa" "Mister Rin", any of these are what the little shit calls the shark toothed swimmer and the two are at odds with each other always, unless his picture collection comes into the question. Just like with Makoto, he tries to kill, blow up and sacrifice the little brat countless times but always fails due to something fucking up. Gou "Old lady" "Granny" "Manager lady" "Boobs" is always trying to sacrifice him with her brother and tends to always spray him with salt though nothing really happens. He thinks she's weird because she's in the swim club but not a guy. Shovel Shovel is God. Elliot Elliot is Makoto's Brother's bowlcut and the one who preaches the dark secrets of the damned to him at night time, when he's asleep and when he's awake. Truely he is Satan's messenger who has formed a bond with the young Tachibana Trivia *He used to have a crush on his barbie doll, thus the only reason he kept it. *His favorite food is ham. *He has altogether 102 pictures of Makoto's abs, 28 pictures of his full body, 19 childhood pictures, 4 of his arms, 11 of his legs and 1 of his dick. *He thinks that homo means "good swimmer" *As far as he knows, Rivaille (SNK) is his cleaning sensei and was the first person to completely clean his room. *His room is a hell. *Elliot is his best friend in the whole world that wants him to destroy it and rule it once it is rebuilt. *He named his dick "Johnathon" *He is well known as a picoist and has tried to sacrifice Dean to his lord at several times. Category:Characters